


咩話?我鄰居識講野?(甚麼?我鄰居懂說話?)

by happybrainhole



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014), 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: M/M, 妙布
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybrainhole/pseuds/happybrainhole
Summary: 妙布小短文(粵語+書面)設定為二人初相識
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Pisces Aphrodite, カミュ





	咩話?我鄰居識講野?(甚麼?我鄰居懂說話?)

雙魚宮已經有一段時間冇人理，啲玫瑰都生曬落水瓶宮到。 

不過水瓶宮嘅主人卡妙唔介意，覺得水瓶宮多啲裝飾都幾好呀!而且雙魚宮長期冇人，咪當倉庫擺下自己啲冰雕作品囉！ 

當佢以為自己申請“逆權侵佔”（如前一宮或後一宮連續一年以上冇人住就可以直接霸佔）成功之際，雙魚宮嘅主人就好似知道卡妙嘅目的咁返咗嚟喇。 

雙魚宮嘅主人撥下自己把好似愛琴海波浪咁嘅微卷長髮，淺藍色嘅頭髮喺微風拂動之下反射出和暖嘅黃光。 

除咗臨時喺教皇廳到調咗個工人幫手掃塵之外，全部時間都見到呢個主人喺到打理玫瑰。佢仲喺雙魚宮正門前掛咗個木牌，上面寫住“阿布羅迪”。 

卡妙承認自己一眼就留意到呢個木牌同埋牌上嘅名，因為覺得好似寫比自己睇咁，阿布羅迪?愛神嘅名?相信呢位阿布羅迪一定好似愛神咁靚。 

咁樣掛法，卡妙嘅好奇心更強喇。卡妙成個軍人咁大步大步行去雙魚宮，果然見到個著住粉紅色恤衫嘅背影係到擒高擒低修剪枯枝。 

卡妙正想打個招呼，點知阿布羅迪自動擰咗轉面，佢個對同樣係海藍色嘅瞳孔對到自己正一正，一時之間唔知講咩好，須知道靚到唔似人間擁有嘅臉孔，對於卡妙嚟講係直插心扉嘅精神攻擊。 

對於第六感遲鈍嘅阿布羅迪嚟講，佢讀唔出卡妙嘅內心，淨係知道來自水瓶宮嘅男人眼甘甘咁望住自己。 

雖然話阿布羅迪覺得卡妙係靚仔嘅，係精神嘅，不過佢唧都唔笑咁款好嚴肅，有啲嚇親咁囉，仲要慌死望佢唔到咁愈烘愈埋，個把紅髮喺風中飄嚟飄去，好似識郁嘅藤蔓一樣想纏住自己。 

喺帶著燕眉嘅凝視外，阿布羅迪嘅瞳孔都嚇到“骨碌”一聲轉去右邊，卡妙都知自己“啤”人個樣好恐怖，都係快啲去教皇廳報告巡查結果之後返去雕冰雕，仲差老死米羅12隻冰蠍子，再唔開工就趕唔切啦! 

卡妙一擰轉身，成把來自法國嘅紅髮髮尾一野霍中阿布羅迪嘅背脊，好似一把熱情嘅烈火直燒阿布內心深處，然後阿布羅迪嘅身體出現咗怪病，病徵包括:身體無啦啦發熱，塊臉突然變紅、仲要成個腦都出現一副精緻到似藝術品嘅臉孔等於。 

咁正面唔望得，淨係望背影就冇事啦掛? 

咁諗嘅話阿布羅迪就太傻豬喇，佢瞳孔碌返去卡妙個邊，唔但止受到內傷，仲感受到無比嘅壓力。 

只見卡妙跟住阿布羅迪嘅動作擒高擒低，成把長髮插曬落已經修剪好嘅玫瑰堆，卡妙好努力咁烏低身欣賞阿布羅迪嘅努力成果，一時點頭表示好滿意，一時又用多角度研究玫瑰嘅狀態，難聽嚟講即係“驗屍咁驗”。 

阿布羅迪將比人欣賞嘅喜悅同陶醉鑒曬落塊臉到，佢感覺到內心深處突然比一個屬於風象星座嘅男人，好似風咁掃走積到幾米厚嘅塵，再強行扯甩帶保護作用嘅荊棘，一步一步咁爬入嚟，所有野都望到一清二楚。 

係喇，阿布羅迪之所以返嚟，係因為佢嘅超級好朋友迪斯馬斯克失驚無神同叫佢返嚟。 

“阿布羅迪!雙魚宮成日嚟咗個男人係到作詩同埋擺佢啲冰雕，再唔返去就咩都比人霸曬架喇!” 

其後迪斯馬斯克運用好多專業術語講解聖域條例，但阿布羅迪只聽得明四個字:逆權侵佔。 

當卡妙係慢慢咁跟住玫瑰生長嘅方向行去教皇廳個陣，阿布羅迪就知道玫瑰花唔再只係守護聖域嘅工具。 

佢唔想認都要認佢接受甚至好鍾意呢個鄰居，佢咩都好好----除左唔識講野之外。 

時間過得很美好又安靜，兩個人見面、點頭就各行各路，玫瑰花繼續生係水瓶宮到，後者嘅冰雕作品唔知點解成日出現喺雙魚宮到。 

事實上，卡妙只不過唔得閒同鄰居開口打招呼，日日夜夜都係到雕冰蠍子，最多晏就扒兩啖飯個陣裝下雙魚宮主人做緊咩。 

不過令佢失望喇，因為雙魚宮嘅主人消失咗，個心沉咗一沉。 

唔但止咁，當佢雕完第十一隻蠍子，準備第二日雕埋最後一隻個陣，通通都唔見曬，得番空蕩蕩嘅水瓶宮。 

卡妙先係好驚然後好嬲，腦裡面第一時間諗起個張冷艷嘅臉孔，可能有咩誤會，不過點都要去問清楚。 

佢一枝箭跑去雙魚宮，都係冇人。不過就發覺自己所有嘅冰雕作品比人擺好架步，再用玫瑰花做裝飾。 

十一隻蠍子都放喺玫瑰花叢上，有啲只係露出對鉗，望落似係特登走出嚟迎接佢咁;又有幾隻比較細嘅蠍子堆埋一齊，望落好似打緊交咁……而喺堆蠍子面前，阿布羅迪搭咗一個半球體形狀的舞台，畀卡妙放第十二隻蠍子。 

望到呢個場景，卡妙就知冰雕作品唔再只係展露藝術氣息嘅工具咁簡單，佢感覺到自己嘅生活染上一層浪漫氣息，多咗個依靠。 

不過數點都要計清嘅，偷野即係偷野喇，咁阿布羅迪偷咗自己嘅冰雕，咁咪偷返佢啲玫瑰補數。 

卡妙光明正大咁偷走雙魚宮一半嘅玫瑰花，用嚟完成佢下一個大工程。 

緊接住第十二隻蠍子嘅係兩個人咁高嘅係“曙光女神像”，向自己嘅絕招“曙光女神之寬恕”致敬。 

女神抬超巨大嘅水瓶上膊，本來倒出水嘅位置塞滿曬玫瑰花，多咗嘅花瓣就冚唪唥灑係底座到，連曙光女神都變浪漫女神喇。 

卡妙係到等咗幾日，都係冇人，唯有死死氣咁返修行地幫冰河考中期試，再過多幾日後返去水瓶宮視察下情況。 

女神冇穿冇爛，不過底座面前多咗張12R嘅相。 

卡妙拿上手一睇，只見阿布羅迪梳咗個華麗嘅髮髻，右臉插咗枝可以遮住半塊面嘅大紅玫瑰，一臉風騷咁同曙光女神合照。 

個角度係由低處往上影嘅，一定要有個人跪係到影，見到阿布羅迪笑到成朵花咁，唔講唔知仲以為佢有份雕呢! 

突然一股濃烈嘅玫瑰傳入卡妙個鼻，佢唔知點解立刻意識到係雙魚宮主人返咗嚟，腳步不自覺地飄往雙魚宮方向。 

卒之阿布羅迪隔咗好多日之後返咗嚟，仲著住件希臘式白袍對鏡梳妝，佢塊臉紅卜卜，紅到好似搽咗成盒胭脂咁，附近堆咗堆玫瑰枯枝，睇嚟阿布羅迪都辛苦咗成日。 

阿布羅迪除曬所有飾物，好細心咁重新紮個髮髻，完全冇察覺嗰個改變自己生活習慣嘅男人已經企到佢身邊。 

話就話係相到見過朵玫瑰，不過始終比實物震撼到。 

卡妙慢慢拱埋嚟，嘴巴忍唔住吐出兩個好寶貴嘅兩隻字:“好靚!” 

“係呀！”估唔到阿布羅迪咁直接承認，都唔識謙虛下。“呢朵玫瑰係我偷偷地埋喺水瓶宮角落嘅......”受到讚賞，佢嘅語氣更加得意輕快。“佢每日都代替我去望住卡妙，呢嗰嗰水瓶宮嘅主人呢......咁樣日望夜望，佢就會生得寧舍大朵......” 

“不過個扣鬆鬆地，你可唔可以......啊!”阿布羅迪本來以為工人撩自己講野，見佢平日悶悶地咪講下笑，點知一擰轉面就同卡妙對到正一正，仲比對方用戚起嘅眉頭同認真嘅凝視表達“明白曬”。 

阿布羅迪勁驚咁周圍望，發覺工人一早就比人“的”咗去教皇廳煲水畀教皇大人沖涼，唔怪得卡妙靜雞雞嚟咗都冇人知。 

阿布羅迪嚇到花容失色，好似一副精緻嘅雕塑比人格硬扭曲一樣。佢心諗:正話係工人講緊野咋吓話? 

卡妙心諗:做咩阿布羅迪驚到咁?係咪自己唔出聲個樣嚇親人? 

“好襯你。” 

點知出完聲阿布羅迪仲驚，嚇到成個人彈起身。“你......你識講野架?” 

卡妙真係好唔鐘意講野，不過見到阿布羅迪咁驚，決定“施捨”多兩個字:“識啊!” 

這可不得了，阿布羅迪承受唔到呢個比“殞石撞去雙魚宮”更震撼嘅事實，急急忙忙咁逃離自己嘅住處，任由卡妙點喊“我唔會食咗你架”都挽唔番呢條游走嘅魚。 

阿布羅迪上氣唔接下氣咁跑到巨蟹宮先叫做冇咁驚，因為有佢老死迪斯馬斯克係到呀嘛! 

呢個時候佢口中嘅老死癱係張床到，好似啤牌咁將一堆相攤成一個扇形，見到阿布羅迪咁驚青都冇打算安慰佢，淨係回咗個極牽強嘅笑容，同啤牌裡面嘅“J”一樣。 

“迪斯馬斯克!迪斯馬斯克!” 

“咩事呀?” 

“你知唔知道水瓶宮嘅卡妙......佢原來......哈呼哈呼......原來識講野架!” 

迪斯馬斯克眼尾都唔睄一下，繼續睇相。“哦係咩?我就最憎啲人打斜影相喇!” 

“咩打斜影相!你都九唔搭八嘅!” 

原來阿布羅迪一直冇離開過雙魚宮，係卡妙決定動工雕出曙光女神個幾日，佢暱埋係雙魚宮宮頂裝卡妙點樣認真做野，有幾次卡妙無啦啦望去雙魚宮方向，好彩縮得切咋! 

等到雕像完成，阿布羅迪梳到靚一靚咁帶埋迪斯馬斯克去合照，迪斯馬斯克身水身汗咁影到阿布羅迪好好睇睇。阿布羅迪個心卻淨係掛住卡妙，完全冇心機影相。 

嚴格嚟講，佢呢啲叫亂影。 

阿布羅迪望一眼自己影成點，望到啲相又濛又Cut走曬迪斯個頭，個心裡面都有小小唔開心，又難怪迪斯咁嬲嘅。 

冇計啦!唯有等迪斯嬲完再搵佢喇! 

另一邊廂，卡妙都唔好得去邊，佢好似平日咁去聖域飯堂，通常佢老死米羅會係飯堂等佢先吃飯，然後米羅自己講下當日所見所聞。 

飯堂伙食唔錯，卡妙好開心咁坐係米羅隔籬，不過米羅黑住面咁遞飯就算，到食完冇出過聲。 

“米羅?發生咩事啊?”卡妙終於意識到唔妥。 

“今次又遲到幾耐啊?” 

卡妙心中一涼，正話好似又遲咗十幾分鍾，都怪自己成日掛住留意阿布羅迪，遲曬大到都唔知! 

“教皇有事叫我過去傾，失陪了。”米羅急急腳咁走咗去。係人都知呢個時候教皇一定沖緊第二次涼，即係米羅嬲咗自己喇! 

冇計啦，米羅應該過幾日就冇事架，到時再搵佢喇! 

卡妙有啲唔開心咁返去水瓶宮，就見到阿布羅迪坐咗係曙光女神下面，個表情同自己差唔多。 

“我只係......唔多鍾意出聲講野。”卡妙主動開口講野，仲坐咗喺阿布羅迪側邊。 

雖然見到卡妙個口郁郁咁都嚇咗一嚇，不過家陣都未至於彈到母雷公咁遠。 

“明白。”阿布羅迪塊臉又試紅卜卜，索性擰咩面。不過小宇宙出賣咗佢，一朵朵玫瑰花憑空變出嚟，嚇得佢唔知點算好。 

阿布羅迪好怕醜咁將玫瑰花塞比卡妙，雖然始終唔敢正面望佢，不過佢感覺到有一股柔和嘅力道接走玫瑰。 

“送畀你!” 

“送畀你!” 

等到小宇宙差唔多用盡個陣阿布羅迪先有得抖下，佢輕輕聲喘口氣，感覺到有道暖氣係到噴自己耳仔。 

“攪掂喇。” 

“咩攪掂啊?” 

阿布羅迪好奇之下被逼望向卡妙，一個幾層圈嘅玫瑰花環就出現喺眼前。 

“送畀你!” 

兩個人就喺黃昏嘅柔和照耀下，做出研究髮髻同帶花環呢啲社交活動喇。 

真係當曙光女神冇到! 

(粵語全文完)

雙魚宮已經有一段時間沒人打理，玫瑰都長到水瓶宮那兒。 

不過水瓶宮的主人卡妙不介意，覺得水瓶宮多點裝飾也挺好呀!而且雙魚宮長期無人，當倉庫放一下自己的冰雕作品也可以啊！ 

當佢以為自己申請“逆權侵佔”（如前一宮或後一宮連續一年以上無人居住就可以直接霸佔）成功之際，雙魚宮的主人就好像知道卡妙的目的般回來了。 

雙魚宮的主人撥一撥自己的好像愛琴海波浪的微卷長髮，淺藍色的頭髮在微風拂動之下反射出和暖的黃光。 

除了臨時從教皇廳調了名工人幫忙掃塵之外，全部時間都見到這個主人在打理玫瑰。佢還在雙魚宮的正門前掛了塊木牌，上面寫著“阿布羅迪”。 

卡妙承認自己第一眼就注意到這塊木牌和牌上的名字，因為覺得好像寫比自己看，阿布羅迪?愛神的名字?相信這一位阿布羅迪一定好像愛神般美麗。 

這樣掛著，卡妙的好奇心更強了。卡妙像個軍人似的大步大步走去雙魚宮，果然看到一個穿了粉紅色襯衣的背影在爬高爬低修剪枯枝。 

卡妙正想打個招呼，怎料阿布羅迪自動回頭，他那雙同為海藍色的瞳孔跟自己對個正著，一時之間不知說甚麼才好，要知道美得不像人間擁有的臉孔，對於卡妙來說是直插心扉的精神攻擊。 

對於第六感遲鈍的阿布羅迪來說，他讀不出卡妙的內心，淨係知道來自水瓶宮的男人眼巴巴地看著自己。 

雖說阿布羅迪覺得卡妙是帥氣的，是精神的，不過他怎弄也不笑的樣子好嚴肅，有點被嚇倒了!還要惟恐自己看他不到似的愈湊愈接近，那些紅髮在風中飄來飄去，好像會動的藤蔓一樣想纏著自己。 

在帶著燕眉的凝視下，阿布羅迪的瞳孔都嚇到“骨碌”一聲轉去右邊，卡妙也知自己盯人的樣子很恐怖，還是快點去教皇廳報告巡查結果之後回去雕冰雕，還差好兄弟米羅的12隻冰蠍子，再不動手就來不及啦! 

卡妙一別身，整道來自法國的紅髮髮尾一下子鞭中阿布羅迪的背部，好像一把熱情的烈火直燒阿布的內心深處，然後阿布羅迪的身體出現了怪病，病徵包括:身體無故發熱，臉蛋突然變紅、還要滿腦都出現一副精緻得像藝術品的臉孔等等。 

那正面不能看，光是看背影就沒事了吧? 

這樣想的話阿布羅迪就太傻了，他的瞳孔碌回卡妙的那邊，不但受到內傷，還感受到無比的壓力。 

只見卡妙跟著阿布羅迪的動作爬高爬低，所有長髮插進了已經修剪好的玫瑰堆裡，卡妙好努力地彎身欣賞阿布羅迪的努力成果，一時點頭表示好滿意，一時又用多角度研究玫瑰的狀態，難聽來說就是“驗屍般重複檢驗”。 

阿布羅迪將比人欣賞嘅喜悅同陶醉鑒曬落塊臉到，佢感覺到內心深處突然被一個屬於風象星座的男人，就如風一般掃走積了數米厚的塵，再強行扯甩帶保護作用的荊棘，一步一步地爬進來，一切都看個一清二楚。 

對了，阿布羅迪這次回來，是因為他的超級好朋友迪斯馬斯克無故叫佢回來。 

“阿布羅迪!雙魚宮經常來了個男人在作詩和擺放他的冰雕，再不回去就甚麼都被人全霸走的了!” 

其後迪斯馬斯克運用很多專業術語講解聖域條例，但阿布羅迪只聽得懂四個字:逆權侵佔。 

當卡妙慢慢地隨著玫瑰生長的方向行去教皇廳的時候，阿布羅迪就知道玫瑰花不再只是守護聖域的工具。 

佢不想認也要承認他接受甚至好喜歡這個鄰居，佢啥都好----除了不懂說話之外。 

時間過得很美好又安靜，兩個人見面、點個頭就各行各路，玫瑰花繼續長在水瓶宮裡，後者的冰雕作品不知為何經常性出現在雙魚宮裡。 

事實上，卡妙只不過沒空和鄰居開口打招呼，日日夜夜都在雕冰蠍子，最多下午食兩口飯時看一下雙魚宮的主人在做甚麼。 

不過令佢失望了，因為雙魚宮的主人消失了，他的心沉咗一截。 

不止如此，當佢雕完第十一隻蠍子，準備第二日雕埋最後一隻的時候，它們全都不見了，只剩下空蕩蕩的水瓶宮。 

卡妙先是好害怕然後很生氣，腦子裡第一時間想起那副冷艷的臉孔，可能當中有甚麼誤會，不過不論如何都要去問清楚。 

佢一根箭似的跑去雙魚宮，仍是沒人。不過就發覺自己所有的冰雕作品被人擺好陣容，再用玫瑰花做裝飾。 

十一隻蠍子都放在玫瑰花叢上，有的只是露出那雙鉗子，看上去像是特意走出來迎接他;又有數隻比較小的蠍子堆在一起，看上去好像在打架一樣……而在那堆蠍子面前，阿布羅迪搭了一個半球體形狀的舞台，讓卡妙放第十二隻蠍子。 

看到這場景，卡妙就知冰雕作品不再只是展露藝術氣息的工具如此簡單，佢感覺到自己的生活染上一層浪漫氣息，多了個依靠。 

不過這筆帳不論如何都要算清的，偷東西即是偷東西，那阿布羅迪偷了自己的冰雕，那就偷他的玫瑰扯平。 

卡妙光明正大地偷走雙魚宮一半的玫瑰花，用來完成他的下一個大工程。 

緊接著第十二隻蠍子的是約兩個人高的“曙光女神像”，向自己的絕招“曙光女神之寬恕”致敬。 

女神抬出超巨大的水瓶放在肩上，本來倒出水的位置塞滿曬玫瑰花，多出來的花瓣就全部灑在底座上，連曙光女神都變浪漫女神了。 

卡妙在這兒等了數日，還是沒人，唯有很灰心地回修行地幫冰河考中期試，再過數天後回水瓶宮視察一下情況。 

女神沒缺一塊肉，不過底座面前多了張12R的照片。 

卡妙拿上手一睇，只見阿布羅迪梳了個華麗的髮髻，右臉插咗枝可以遮住半塊面的大紅玫瑰，一臉風騷地和曙光女神合照。 

個角度是由低處往上拍的，一定要有個人跪在地上拍，見到阿布羅迪笑得像朵花，不說都不知道還以為佢有份雕呢! 

突然一股濃烈的玫瑰傳進卡妙的鼻，他不知為何立刻意識到是雙魚宮的主人回來了，腳步不自覺地飄往雙魚宮方向。 

終於，阿布羅迪隔咗好多天之後回來，還要穿著一件希臘式白袍對鏡梳妝，佢的臉紅通通的，紅得好像抹了整盒胭脂，附近堆咗一堆玫瑰枯枝，看來阿布羅迪都辛苦一整天。 

阿布羅迪脫掉所有飾物，很細心地重新紮個新髮髻，完全沒察覺那個改變自己生活習慣的男人已經站到他身邊。 

雖說在照片看過那朵玫瑰，不過始終被實物震撼了。 

卡妙慢慢湊上前，嘴巴忍不住吐出兩個很寶貴的字:“好靚!” 

“對啊！”料不到阿布羅迪這麼直接承認，也不懂謙虛一下。 

“這朵玫瑰是我偷偷地埋藏在水瓶宮的角落......”受到讚賞，他的語氣更加得意輕快。“它每日都代替我去看住卡妙，那嗰水瓶宮的主人啊......這樣日看夜看，它就會長得特別大朵......” 

“不過這扣子有點鬆，你可不可以......啊!”阿布羅迪本來以為工人逗自己聊天，瞧他平日好像很悶的樣子就開個玩笑，怎料一回頭就跟卡妙對個正著，還被對方用挑起的眉頭和認真的凝視表達“完全明白”。 

阿布羅迪超害怕地到處張望，發覺工人早就被人調去教皇廳弄熱水給教皇大人洗澡，難怪卡妙靜悄悄來了也沒人知道。 

阿布羅迪嚇至花容失色，就像一副精緻的雕塑被人強行扭曲一樣。他心猜:剛才是工人在說話對吧? 

卡妙心猜:幹嘛阿布羅迪害怕成這樣子?是不是自己不說話的樣子把人給嚇壞了? 

“跟你好配。” 

怎料說話後阿布羅迪更加驚慌，嚇到成個人站起來。“你......你懂說話?” 

卡妙真係好不喜歡說話，不過見到阿布羅迪如此驚慌，決定“施捨”多兩個字:“懂啊!” 

這可不得了，阿布羅迪承受不到這個比“殞石撞去雙魚宮”更震撼的事實，急急忙忙地逃離自己的住處，任由卡妙怎喊“我不會食你的”都挽留不住這條已游走的魚。 

阿布羅迪上氣不接下氣地跑到巨蟹宮才叫做放下心來，因為有他的好朋友迪斯馬斯克在! 

這時候他口中的好兄弟躺在床上，好像撲克牌般把一堆照片攤成一道扇形，見到阿布羅迪超級害怕的樣子也沒打算安慰他，只是回咗個極牽強嘅笑容，和撲克牌裡面的“J”一樣。 

“迪斯馬斯克!迪斯馬斯克!” 

“甚麼事啊?” 

“你知不知道水瓶宮的卡妙......他原來......哈呼哈呼......原來懂說話的!” 

迪斯馬斯克眼尾都不瞧過來，繼續看照片。“啊對嗎?我就最討厭某些人斜著拍照了!” 

“甚麼斜著拍照!你真的九不連著八的!” 

原來阿布羅迪一直沒離開雙魚宮，在卡妙決定動工雕出曙光女神的那幾天，他躲在雙魚宮宮頂看卡妙如何認真工作，有好幾次卡妙無緣無故望向雙魚宮方向，幸好及時縮回去! 

等到雕像完成，阿布羅迪梳扮得美美的，帶同迪斯馬斯克去合照，迪斯馬斯克滿頭是汗地拍得阿布羅迪很好看。然而阿布羅迪個心卻只是想念卡妙，完全沒心機拍照。 

嚴格嚟講，他這叫作亂拍。 

阿布羅迪看一眼自己影得如何，看到照片都精成一塊，有些還裁走了迪斯的頭，心裡面也有一點不開心，又難怪迪斯如此生氣。 

沒法子!只好等迪斯氣消了再找他吧! 

另一邊廂，卡妙的處境也差不多。他如平日般去聖域飯堂，通常他的好兄弟米羅會在飯堂等他才一起吃飯，然後米羅自己會說一下當天的所見所聞。 

飯堂飯菜不錯，卡妙好開心地坐在米羅旁邊，不過米羅黑著臉遞飯就算，到吃完也不發一言。 

“米羅?發生甚麼事啊?”卡妙終於意識到不妥。 

“今次又遲到多久了?” 

卡妙心中一涼，剛才好像又遲了十多分鐘，都怪自己只顧著留意阿布羅迪，遲了個大到也不知道! 

“教皇有事叫我去聊，失陪了。”米羅風風火火地離去。任誰都知道這個時候教皇一定在洗第二次澡，即是米羅氣了自己! 

沒法子，米羅應該數天後就沒事了，到時再找他吧! 

卡妙有點不開心地回水瓶宮，就見到阿布羅迪坐在曙光女神的底座，那副表情和同自己差不多。 

“我只是......不太喜歡開口說話。”卡妙主動發言，還坐在阿布羅迪的旁邊。 

雖然見到卡妙的嘴在動仍是嚇一跳，不過現在也不至於閃得幾丈遠。 

“明白。”阿布羅迪塊臉又紅起來，乾脆別過頭去。不過小宇宙出賣了他，一朵朵玫瑰花憑空變出來，嚇得他不知如何是好。 

阿布羅迪好害羞地把玫瑰花塞給卡妙，雖然始終不敢正面看著他，不過感覺到有一股柔和的力道接走玫瑰。 

“送給你!” 

“送給你!” 

等到小宇宙差不多用盡個陣阿布羅迪才有休息一下，他輕輕聲喘喘氣，感覺到有道暖氣在噴自己的耳朵。 

“完成了。” 

“甚麼完成了啊?” 

阿布羅迪好奇之下被逼望向卡妙，一個數層圈的玫瑰花環就出現在眼前。 

“送給你!” 

兩個人就在黃昏的柔和照耀下，做出研究髮髻和帶花環等等這類社交活動喇。 

真係當曙光女神不存在! 

(全文完)


End file.
